


In Stories and Their Worlds

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth finds escape in a passion many of us share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Stories and Their Worlds

"'Scuse us, Your Majesty."

"What did I tell you would happen to you if I were interrupted again?"

"Skittle like to see world, sir, but not at end of Sir's boots."

"Then scat, Skittle." Jareth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was not at all a regal gesture, but he dealt with so many young girls that he couldn't help picking up a few juvenile habits over the centuries.

"But, Sir, next girl to say words."

"I'll be along shortly then, but if you speak one more word, you will find your tongue in the next dimension!"

Skittle clamped his little, green hands over his mouth and raced from Jareth's private corridors. Jareth turned back to his magic box. His eyes skipped quickly over what he had just written, and then his fingers flounced over his keyboard as he put the finishing touches onto his own story. If he could have a happy ending no other way, if he could have <I>her</I> no other way, then at least he could have her in these delightful tales he so enjoyed spinning. Jareth clicked the final button, then with a sigh and a slight sinking of his royal shoulders, left his chambers to deal with his mundane reality. Hopefully this girl wouldn't take long, and he'd be back to his stories soon.

= /\\_/\ =

Across the labyrinth, Hoggle looked up as the magic box he had stolen from Sarah's land beeped to life. He clicked into the message, and his hairy eyebrows rose as he read the latest story to arrive. "Who writes this rubbish?" he demanded of no one in particular though two others were reading over his shoulder.

"I don't know," the Worm spoke with an air of wisdom. "The Missus says it isn't the King."

"Jareth's nuts, but even he wouldn't write this garbage!"

"I am not at all certain I would agree with you, Sir Hoggle," yipped Didymus. "It has a certain poetical, almost lyrical, feel to it. 'They lived happily ever after, she as his Queen and he as her eternal servant.'" He sniffed and took out a small, white handkerchief to dab at his wet whiskers. "Poetry indeed."

"Yeah," Hoggle grumbled, "says the guy who thinks the Bog of Eternal Stench smells like roses!"

"It does!"

"Smell bad," rumbled Ludo. He sat a little ways away from the others and had been wondering what they were discussing. He didn't know what the box thing was or why it demanded their attention so greatly, but he did understand and remember well the Bog of which they spoke. "Very bad."

"Yeah. And this fan fic thing is actually good." Unlike Jareth earlier, Hoggle did roll his eyes.

"Come inside. We'll discuss it with the Missus."

"We don't need to talk everything over with your wife!"

"I still say it was a good tale!"

"Rubbish."

= /\\_/\ =

But a world away, another person read the story, and this one smiled as a certain owl took flight from her window into the starry night. He may have to deal with another girl this night, but it was to her he would always return both in stories and their worlds.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
